The Clone war Revised
by amri-dragmire
Summary: There is a war but the only ones who can stop it are clones from the past world when cloning was still being considerd if it should be illegil or not, Review Or els you wont find out about the rest of the Amries.
1. Default Chapter

I cannot tell you the future, but I can give you a glimpse of it. My story begins in the future, when and where I do not know. That is for you to decide. You see throe the threads of time all throe the years there is but one similarity, which is hope. The hopes to live the hope of love the hope of never being lonely. In the future we humans have created the perfect world, or so we thought.  
  
It all begun when there were still computers and cloning was still being considered an ethical issue. The scientists who created the Amri strain were still in the prime. They received a mission report from the government asking for them to test the effects of super cloning. Super cloning was where a clone was introduced to some radiation while still in the embryo stage. It had never been done before and was consider being a form of abortion. Some said the radiation would kill the embryo and the project would be over. Others said that after the egg was charged the risk of the mother carrier gaining the trace elements of radiation would cause her harm as well. So to test these theories the government had to secretly form a test site. Where the mother could be supervised and no rumors could spread. So a secret facility was built under ground and above it was a super market where people could come and go unnoticed. The common people who were unaware came and bought there groceries never knowing they were standing right on an elaborate testing facility. The facility was twelve stories under ground. The bottom most level was where the actual testing took place. The government searched all the employee files and found a woman who could be a donator and a carrier. When she was called for she quickly agreed, for it was told to her before she couldn't have children. For thirteen years they used her eggs and asked her to carry child after child. The first too didn't make it. But a third was born healthy. Sadly, after a few tests they found high amounts of negative matter in her blood stream. When I say negative matter, it means the potential for evil. Every person has a certain amount of negative matter or evil potential. And as they grow the potential becomes stronger or weaker. The amount of negative matter that was in this child's was that of the top twelve murderers. In fear they decided to put the child in suspended animation and send it to space, so they could test it further in the future. The next six children were born in sets, but all looked the same. So as a way to tell them a part but keep the sets together they tattooed puzzle links on the backs of their hands. What surprised the government was the total and pure absence of negative matter in these subjects. But what they did find was each had a special power. The mother, thou very week from the births begged for no more, but to raise the six she now has. So as to grant her wish, they sent her to the tenth floor of the building. There the children grew and the mother laughed and enjoyed them. Each child had a certain code name, mostly to suit the power and the opposite of their twin. It was ten years before they received their final code names. It was also in that ten years the mother was found to be affected by the radioactivity. While her children each controlled certain ability, she controlled a minute amount of each child's powers. Finally the Amri strain project was complete. The government saw the results and was happy with what it saw. Then there was a turn for the worse. It was rumored that a Great War was forming and a great threat from the western countries were threatening the world with nuclear missiles. It was the final test the government needed to test its subjects with. The mother was ordered to stay while the children, who were now sixteen seventeen and eighteen, set off to stop this war. What they did scared the government. They not only stopped the missile, but they bent the raw fabric of time and changed most of the world. They were responsible for the present peace. Now that they were no longer needed, but felt they would be needed in the future. The teens were cased into suspended animation and sent to the furthest corners of the world. They were then set into what seamed to be temples. There they would stay until earth was under another threat. I am the mother, that is why I am telling you this story. You see many have forgotten my first child. Her evil grows stronger every day. While my other children are asleep. Here is where I start my first chapter, my first child.  
  
AMRI DRAGMIRE It was a dark morning as Amri Omegamire awoke. Her real name forgotten. Her code name was omega because she was the first and only Amri to begin with. It was from her the other six were formed. She also produced a seventh but no one knows of it, only Omegamire knows of it. When she was born she was a true form of evil. She possessed a great mass of evil. So Omegamire asked to have more children in fear her first would be the destruction of the earth. The first child of the first set of twins was a baby girl. They all were girls. They all had the exact same characteristics and qualities. The only difference in any of them was their hair. The first was a white hair baby. Her code name is Amri Dragmire. Her powers are very great but very dangerous. She can call the ancient spirits of past warriors that have been forgotten. The only thing is she cannot control them. Once summoned the spirits have their own will. They can wreak havoc or be helpful. The only way to control them was throe Amri Dragonmire, the twin of Amri Dragmire. It was confusing at first but Omegamire got the hang of teaching her children how to use their powers sensibly. To use there own judgment on what is good or evil, to never let any one pursued them otherwise, not ever herself. The girls were very loving and very happy. They had an appetite for knowledge. At the age of two the girls could do complex math problems, so complex even Einstein would need a calculator. At the age of four the girls were so intelligent that when an answer was needed for the president he called them personally. When the girls were eighteen they were sent to a war. There they both made an army of solders that couldn't be killed because they were already dead. With the help of the other twins the army was destroyed. When the government found out, they wonted to keep the girls alive for future years.  
  
So the girls were divided up and sent to remote locations. The only person with the knowledge of how to unlock all these places and where all these places were was the mother. Throe the effects of the pregnancies she was given immortality. So she and her children could live throe all the history of earth. It wasn't but three thousand years later Omegamire decided to awake her girls and bring them out for a new threat. It was morning when Omegamire opened her eyes. She had been drinking at a little at the bar and got so drunk she couldn't see straight. "Damn pub, they'd go out of business if it wasn't for me." She got up and felt the hammering headache of a bad hang over. Suddenly she threw up. " What a way to spend my life, drinking my self brainless only to do it again another night. I am no hero." "A hero huh?" Omegamire looked up and saw her new friend for the next fifty years or so. She had stopped counting the deaths of her friend when she reached 100. "Jamie, you know me. I am just talking to my self." "How you can survive the amount of alcohol you cram into your body puzzle's me, but what can I say you look like your still able to live I guess." She then walked over to Omegamire and helped her to her car. "Now I just got my car cleaned up from the last time I took you home, let it be nice a little longer please?" As soon as Omegamire was in the car she smiled and rolled down the window. And waited for her friend to get in on the other side. When she got in she started the car and with a roar they sped off.  
  
It was Jamie who broke the silence. " Ya know, I have been wondering, we have been friends for what five years now and you still haven told me what your last name is?" Omegamire smiled and looked over at her friend. It wasn't dangerous to tell her full name, but something told her not too. She felt that if she were to tell her last name to any one then she might risk loosing her children. "Jamie if you really need to know, I am an orphan I have no last name. My name is Amri and that's.." Suddenly everything went dark. Omegamire felt like she was no longer in the car but floating in space, just how she imagined her first- born. Omegamire didn't know what was happening but had a bad feeling. (Who are you?)  
  
(This cant be your frozen, you are still just a baby.)  
  
(This wasn't to be, you were to be frozen, and you are a threat.)  
  
Suddenly a figure flash before Omegamire and she saw her first born daughter. She was dark with a hardened face. She had the face of a tortured soul, bent only on the death of others.  
  
"Amri!" Suddenly Amri sat up and found her self in the car. " Your home, come on its time to get out." Omegamire looked at her but didn't get out. Suddenly she swiped Jamie's keys out of her hands and slid over to the drivers seat. "Jamie get in I have to tell you something." "What! No you are not driving, get out!" Then out of no where Omegamire spoke with a voice so loud and booing it seamed the whole world went dead silent "GET IN NOW" With out a peep Jamie got in and put her seat belt on. She looked over at Omegamire and saw not a drunken woman, but an old war fighter, in a young body. " What are we doing?" Omegamire took a deep breath " I am not an orphan. I am sorry I had to deceive you that way." "What!" "Shut-up and listen to me, this is very important. Three thousand years ago, there was a super power called the government. Back in those days cloning wasn't illegal. As an experiment the government told a young woman who was barren that if she carried some children for them that she could keep them at no cost. Well the first two didn't make it. But a third was born. It was evil. So it was to be sent to space to be frozen and looked at in latter years. Well the woman didn't give up hope and gave birth to three sets of twins." "Wow, that had to be hard on her, how long between births did she rest?" "She didn't, she became pregnant as soon as possible after each pregnancy. It was a strain but she managed. She knew the lives of other people and other mothers were on hers" "Look, I like to hear stories but I really need to know what's up." "Hush I am getting to it, to make a long story short. The set of twins contained a powerful ability. The government was curious so they started a war and sent the girls to it. They did more then what was expected. They changed the world, they went throe time and wiped out all major powers and created an almost perfect world where there is one just power." "You mean to tell me this was true?" "Yes it is very true. The girls each had a name, the first name was modeled after there mother and the last names were all different, and they reflected the powers of each one. "Oh then tell me what were there names and powers?" " The first was never named but the first set of twins were spiritual. So there last name were Dragmire and Dragonmire. The second set was Lightmire and Darkmire. The last set was Peacmire and Warmire. The mother had to change her name because of the powers her children passed to her. Her last name is Omegamire." "So what was there first name?" "Amri." "Were you named after them?" "No, my last name is Omegamire, I am the mother, you see the births were radioactive, it gave me an immortal life" Suddenly there were flashing lights behind the two woman, Omegamire was doing 80 in a 30. She just looked at the man and thought if he knew what was going to happen to him he wouldn't be chasing her. So she put her foot on the floor and speed faster.  
  
Jamie screamed and tried to put her seat belt on only to find out it was already together. "Amri are you crazy, first you tell me a crazy story of how the world was still in the dark ages, and now your trying to out speed a police officer?" Omegamire just looked at Jamie and smiled. "Fine, if you don't believe me then watch this. Suddenly Omegamire swerved the car around as quickly as possible. Flipping the car over a bridge. They then rolled down a steep mountainside and stopped with a sick crunch. When Jamie saw what Omegamire was doing she passed out with shear terror. When she came to she was unhurt and ok. She was lying on a cot like bead in a dark room. She saw an open door way and decided to see what was on the other side. When she got out of the bead she noticed the room was very quiet, all except for the murmur of voices out side. When she got to the door way she peeped around the corner. There she found Amri talking to another woman, which looked just like her, only her hair color was different. Amri suddenly turned to look at Jamie, "See, I told you it was real, here is my first daughter of the first set of twins, Amri Dragmire." Jamie didn't know what to say or do she never saw a clone before, they were banned a long time ago because of well what was stand in front of her, supped up versions of humanity used for war, but escaped. "Hi, my name is Jamie, I.. its.. well I never met a clone before, so I am kind of afraid of you." Dragmire smiled " don't worry, I felt the same way when I talked to an original." That made Jamie smile; being called an original was different. "Well do I call you both Amri or do I call you by your last name?" The two Amrie's looked at each other and nodded in unison. Apparently they posses the ability to read each others minds. Omegamire looked at Jamie " Call us by our last name, like I am Omegamire, and she is Dragmire, but leave off the Mire Part .ok?" 


	2. sorry

Ok people, I am going to give a fair warning. I am closing Amri Dragmire. Amri will soon be no more. I have a new name now. It is Shyla Omegamire. I have 22 stories on that name. So if you are truly upset then find Shyla. Don't worry the stories that were on Amri Dragmire will be moved over to Shyla. I repeat. In march I am going to close Amri Dragmire down. Sorry but that is just the way the cookie crumbles. 


End file.
